


Xoom

by treesmonarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pandemics, idk how to use tags :'(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesmonarch/pseuds/treesmonarch
Summary: He didn’t know what it was about her that made her so captivating. Maybe it was the way she brushed her pink hair out of her green eyes, the way she bit her pink lips when she was confused, or the way she seemed so enraptured by everything around her. [Online School AU, SasuSaku]
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 23
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

"...this also means your final assignment will be due at the end of the term. I expect it to be handed in on time."

Sasuke sat rigidly, his expression aloof and eyes glazed over. His vision was beginning to blur from staring at the screen for too long as his biology teacher, Professor Hatake, droned on. The notebook in front of him was blank and untouched.

Sasuke wondered if he should just log out right now. He knew all of this already. There was really no point in taking this class when he was already well educated.

"Coincidentally," his teacher continued, "This assignment will be done in pairs."

Sasuke inwardly groaned, trying not to let his exasperation show on his face because then everyone would be able to see, and he did _not_ want all the attention on him. He briefly considered turning his camera off, but quickly dismissed the idea. Professor Hatake wouldn't be pleased.

"Any questions?" the grey-haired man asked the class, "If not, then I'll begin to call out your partners."

Sasuke grit his teeth at this. He doubted he'd be satisfied with whoever was assigned as his partner. So far, all the other students in this class had only proved to be annoying.

"Actually, sir, I have a question."

Well, all but one.

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the screen, his attention on the video of the one person who's intellect might just be enough to rival his own. She might be satisfactory as a partner.

Her pink hair reached her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she waited for their teacher to acknowledge her. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, which surprisingly, Sasuke found alluring.

"Yes, of course," Professor Hatake said. Her video took up the majority of the screen and this time, Sasuke gave the class his whole, undivided attention, his eyes never once leaving the profile of the pink-haired girl, "What is it, Sakura?"

Her name really did suit her, he thought, his mouth turning upward at the corners.

"How much will this assignment be worth?" she bit her bottom lip, causing the plump thing to redden attractively and giving Sasuke the strange urge to reach out and feel it, "I mean for our final grade?"

Surely, they'd be soft and tender.

Sasuke snorted at the ridiculous thought. There was no way he'd be able to feel her lips. Not with this piece of damned, annoying glass in the way.

"This assignment will be worth 50% of your grade," Professor Hatake answered, his video taking up most of the screen again. Sasuke scowled.

His professor continued talking, but just like before, Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

Carefully, he moved his mouse to the small square that was Sakura's video, as she was furiously scribbling something down in her notebook. Pinning it, he smirked inwardly to himself and continued to ogle at her.

Suddenly, Sakura looked up, meeting his eyes. Sasuke immediately averted his own, his heart stuttering. His face reddened with embarrassment.

_Had she seen him staring at her?_

But Sakura hadn't seemed to have noticed Sasuke's tasteless staring because she looked back down and wrote something else.

 _Idiot, of course she didn't see you! There's a screen in the way,_ and Sasuke wished, not for the first time, that the piece of glass would just disappear so that he could interact with this captivating girl in some way.

"Alright then, Sakura," Professor Hatake called, and she looked back up, but this time, Sasuke didn't avert his gaze, "Your partner will be Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke continued looking at her, not afraid to be caught this time, hoping that she would notice him too.

"Who?" Sakura asked, confusion marring her pretty features.

Sasuke couldn't remember feeling more disappointed in his whole life than he did at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was something I posted on ffnet and decided to share here as well. I've decided to cross-post all my work so it can reach more people. Leave a comment and tell me what u thought. I think I might continue this, but I'm not sure yet. Also, I have no idea how ao3 works lmao so it might take me some time to get used to it


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

If embarrassing had a name, it would be Sakura.

Her professor had sent herself and her partner to a breakout room, which was a new feature in Xoom, the program they used for online classes. She had been happy at first, glad that she would be able to meet someone new and work together with them. But it wasn’t long before she regretted ever clicking the ‘Join Breakout Room’ button.

Three times already, she had gotten his name wrong, calling him “Sasaki”. He politely corrected her the first time, stayed quiet the second time, and narrowed his eyes in clear frustration the third (and hopefully for Sakura, the last).

Then when he had called her ‘remarkable’ after she had told him her ideas for the assignment, she had been caught off guard and choked on the water she was drinking, resulting in a huge coughing fit and water all over her desk and computer screen. She had to turn her camera off for a good five minutes to clean up the mess and change into a new shirt. When she came back, he had his lips pressed against each other in a very straight line, the annoyance on his face painfully obvious.

When she had gotten up again to get something to eat, her partner had asked her where she was going.

“Oh, just to warm up some instant ramen,” she replied casually, still not able to look him in the eye. She decided to act nice and polite so that her past incidents could maybe be forgotten. So she asked, “Want some?”

The silence that followed afterwards made Sakura want to rip her hair out.

When they had finally ended the call, with the promise to call him on the weekend so they could discuss their assignment further, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back into her chair. It was when she realized she had never given him her phone number, she let out a long groan.

* * *

 _“Sounds like your partner’s a dream,”_ came Ino’s voice from Sakura’s phone as she balanced it between her ear and shoulder blade, and washed some dishes.

“More like a nightmare,” Sakura muttered as she scrubbed on a particularly dirty one.

_“What did you say his name was again?”_

“Sasuke Uchiha,” Sakura replied, elongating every syllable of his name, “How is it that I’m able to remember his name now, talking to you, but forget it when I’m actually talking to the guy?”

 _“Beats me,”_ Ino let out a laugh, as Sakura dried her hands on a towel, _“But you_ do _always get tongue-tied around new people. I think I remember--”_

Ino was cut off for a second, as Sakura turned around to put back the towel and stumbled, the phone falling out of her hand. When she picked it back up, Ino’s voice continued as if nothing had happened, _“--was always away.”_

“What were you saying?” Sakura asked, dusting herself off.

 _“Did you trip on something? You are_ so _clumsy,”_ and even though Sakura couldn’t see her, she knew that Ino was rolling her eyes.

“I am _not_ ,” Sakura pouted, walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Ino laughed again. She turned the speaker on the phone and tossed it on the bed, opening up her closet.

“We’re still having our movie night, right?” Sakura asked as she browsed through her clothes.

 _“Yup,”_ Ino chirped as Sakura pulled out a cardigan. Giving it a look, she scrunched her nose and tossed it back into the closet, _“Hinata bought the movie. It’s that new kids one. ‘Trolls’ something or other. Figures she would choose something like that.”_

Sakura snorted, “What, were you hoping for a romance? You know Tenten would never agree to that.”

_“Can’t argue with that. If Tenten had her way, we’d be watching ‘Mortal Kombat Legends’.”_

Sakura pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and sighed, “Can’t I just wear my pajamas or something?”

 _“Don’t be ridiculous,”_ Ino huffed, _“You said yourself you were tired of being cooped up for too long. We’re still not allowed to go out, so this is the next best thing we can get, and we have to make it as normal as possible. Would you_ normally _wear your pajamas to the movie theatre?”_

“Well, no. But it’s not like--”

 _“Oh, be quiet,”_ Ino cut her off, _“You are_ not _wearing your pajamas to our virtual movie night and that’s final.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So I wasn't really sure if I was going to be uploading another chapter of this, but after seeing all the nice comments (tyy btw) I decided, why not. I'm still not very sure where I'm going with this, but I think I have a general idea. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter :) Was it too short? Should I make them longer? Or is it fine like this.
> 
> I do plan to start uploading more frequently, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to over the next week, because I'm visiting my grandparents for the holidays. I'll still try my best tho. Hope u guys enjoy >\--<
> 
> Edit: I have a tumblr, if u want to check it out. I mostly reblog stuff lmfao but I might post updates more quicker on there. Ya know, if u want to check it out ;) my user is scrawlingswansong <3


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

In favour of Ino, Sakura had worn a nice red sweater (since it was still a bit chilly out) with sequins on it, and a pair of black leggings. When Sakura joined the Xoom call, Ino smiled warmly at her and Sakura smiled back.

She was ready to have some fun in the comfort of her own home. She had brought her laptop to her bed and settled under the covers, with a huge bowl of popcorn and a bunch of fluffy pillows to snuggle with. Hinata and Tenten seemed to have the same idea as her, because the both of them were sitting in their beds too. Tenten had even let her brown hair down from her two signature buns and Hinata was cuddling a teddy bear.

Ino on the other hand, had taken to sitting at her school desk. The reason was soon made clear as Sakura looked at Ino's bed, (it could be seen behind her in the camera) which was piled with clothes.

"They're clean," Ino insisted, waving a hand at Sakura when she pointed them out, "I just have to fold them. I'll do it later."

Despite what anyone else might have said about the movie, Sakura actually really enjoyed it. It was funny, light hearted and had lots of catchy music. It made her feel like a kid again.

Her friends on the other hand, were a different story.

Tenten had bailed on them not even halfway through, telling them that she was going to have a FaceTime date with Hinata's cousin, Neji, and their boyfriend Lee (though Sakura had a nagging suspicion her early departure had to do with some _activities_ Lee had suggested and less to do with the actual movie) and she had quickly left the Xoom call.

Ino had lost interest in the movie soon after and called her boyfriend Sai (it was a lucky thing she had muted herself, so that Sakura and Hinata didn't have to witness anything indecent, because Ino was known to run her mouth a lot, without much consideration for anyone who might be able to listen).

The only other person who seemed to be enjoying herself was Hinata. She laughed at all the funny parts of the movie, cried at all the sad parts, and sang along whenever a song came on. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched pure, innocent laughter escape Hinata, her dark hair jostling around her and her cheeks flushing from joy, tainting her usually fair skin a light pink.

When the movie finally ended, Ino hung up on Sai and unmuted herself. The three girls talked after that about pretty much anything and everything after that, and at one point, Ino brought up the topic of their love lives.

"Sai's really great," Ino was saying, painting her nails as she talked, "Just the other day, he sent me flowers. Of course, I didn't touch them for three days, but the gesture was really nice."

Sakura snorted as she thought about how Sai had his work cut out for him, sending the daughter of the owner of a flower shop, _flowers._

"That _is_ very sweet," Hinata agreed, probably trying to stay polite.

Ino groaned, "But we've been away from each other for _too long._ I just want him beside me, holding me, talking to me, _touching_ me."

"What the hell, pig? We don't need to know about that!"

"Oh, quiet you." Ino rolled her eyes, blowing on her painted nails, "You already know everything about our sex lives Forehead, and the fact that we went at it like rabbits before-"

"Hinata is _right here_ ," Sakura frowned at her and crossed her arms, "You've already tainted me, don't make _her_ innocent soul impure."

"It's really okay Sak-"

"Well, what about you guys?" Ino cut Hinata off, screwing the cap back on the nail-polish bottle, "Forehead's never really been interested in dating and Hinata, you haven't dated anyone since the Kiba thing."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, curious, "What Kiba thing?"

Hinata squeaked and hid her red face in her hands, " _Ino,_ you really didn't have to bring that up!"

"Sorry," Ino gave a sheepish smile, "But it's true! You haven't gone out with anybody ever since."

"What happened with Kiba?" Sakura asked again.

"You remember that asshole, Kiba?" recalling the brief time Hinata had dated a brutish, wolf-like boy, Sakura nodded and Ino continued, "Well, I don't know how, but he managed to manipulate Hinata and sneak her out of her house and into his while his parents were out. So it's really not her fault."

"But that was back when we were seventeen. And how do _you_ know all this?" Sakura asked her.

"Well, about after a week it had happened," Hinata said, continuing for Ino, "I felt a little… violated, I guess. So I went to Ino and talked to her about it. She told me I should break up with him, because the way he had manipulated me wasn't a good thing, and our relationship wasn't healthy at all."

"You could've come to me, you know," Sakura said, feeling a little hurt that she was just finding out about this. That she wasn't there for Hinata when she needed it most. And she had always felt there was something a bit off about Kiba.

"I know," Hinata gave a smile, "But it was during that time you were dealing with… _you know._ So I thought it was best that I don't bother you. I guess after that, we just forgot about it. It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Of course it is," Ino cut in, "You can't just let a guy treat you like that. You have to let him know who's boss. That's probably why Kiba took you out, because he knew he'd be able to use you like a yo-yo."

Hinata just gave Ino a nod in agreement.

"Well, enough about that," Ino said, clapping her hand cheerily and instantly killing the bad mood, "You know what we should do? Find Hinata a guy who really cares for her. I'm always glad to take on a challenge and-"

"Oh, you don't have to do that-" Hinata spoke up, but Ino ignored her and went on.

"-we'll find you someone who looks as handsome as his personality is and-"

"Ino, I'm already-"

"-I'll set it all up so you don't have to-"

"Ino, I-"

"-worry about anything. I know this guy and I'm sure I can get him to-"

" _Ino!"_ Hinata spoke more forcefully this time, "What about what _I_ want?"

Ino slouched in her seat, and rested her chin in her palm, "Sorry, Hinata. I guess I got a little excited. What do _you_ want me to do."

Hinata smiled, "It's fine Ino and not that I don't appreciate you looking out for me… but actually…"

She fiddled with her fingers, her face reddening, "I'm actually already… seeing someone." her words came out so quietly, it was a wonder how Sakura heard her say it.

"No way!" Ino beamed at Hinata, sitting up straight, "Who is it? Don't tell me it's that bum Naruto. I thought you'd gotten over him _ages_ ago."

Hinata hid her red face in her teddy bear, "Actually, its-"

She was cut off by someone calling her name.

"That's my dad," Hinata placed her teddy bear beside her, "Sorry guys, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

As Hinata logged off, Ino turned to Sakura with a sneaky smile.

" _No,_ " Sakura sat up, recognizing the look, " _Stop._ I'm _not_ going out with one of your boy toys. I'm already busy as it is, adding a boy to the mix would only give me more trouble."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were going to say it. Don't even try denying it."

* * *

" _Finally_." a girl's voice came from behind Sasuke as he slammed his bedroom door closed in disappointment,"You were in there longer than usual."

His roommate had been knocking on his bedroom door for the past five minutes, while he was talking to his biology partner. Eventually he had to end the call with her because he couldn't take the noise any more and was ultimately obliged to answer his door.

Secretly, Sasuke also felt a little thankful that she had interrupted when she did, because the whole thing had been a disaster and Sasuke had never felt more awkward in his life than he did as he was talking to the girl.

_What were you thinking, you fucking idiot, calling her remarkable. Who the fuck even says something like that?_

Sasuke turned around to face a redheaded, bespectacled girl, "I was working on my biology project."

Karin hummed dismissively, "If you say so. Listen, remember that fox plushie Naruto lost a while ago."

Sasuke nodded not wanting to remember the way Naruto whined about it to hell and back.

"Well, I found it in the back of my van this morning before leaving for work. He must've forgotten it there after one of our road trips."

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed, "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to drop it off at his house."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his roommate, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because in case you're forgetting, I'm a _whole month_ older than you, and as your elder you have to listen to what I say. Oh, and also because I've been paying more than half the rent for the past 6 months."

Karin wasn't angry when she said it and obviously she was just teasing him, but the way she made it an offhand comment was probably what made Sasuke feel guilty. And he didn't like feeling guilty.

They were friends obviously, and they got along just fine, but the power dynamic in their roommate relationship is what made Sasuke feel their friendship had taken a weird turn.

He and Karin had met in grade school, through his best friend Naruto who was something like Karin's 3rd cousin. She didn't have any family, so Naruto's parents had taken her in until she was old enough to move out and provide for herself.

When Sasuke had been looking for a place to stay after some unfortunate events, he stayed with Naruto for a while. But when his boyfriend, Gaara was planning to move in, Sasuke decided it was time to get the fuck away from the place.

Naruto only laughed when Sasuke told him the reason for moving out and suggested he ask Karin.

At first, Sasuke was apprehensive about it, because Karin already worked very hard to stay afloat and he didn't want to impose on her any more. But Naruto had already talked to Karin about it and she insisted he stay with her because, "Until you find a job or somebody to take care of you, no one else will be willing to take you in, Uchiha. I refuse to let one of my friends live like a homeless ass on the streets."

And that was that.

Sasuke had tried to find a job during his first year of university, but after a lot of unsuccessful attempts at various grocery stores (apparently retail didn't want the son of a hotshot CEO working for them) he gave up (because they lived in a small town and there were only so many FreshCo's that were willing to hire) and focused on school. His mother sent him a cheque for a few thousand dollars every two months, but that was nowhere near enough to cover even half the rent of Karin's two-bedroom apartment and Sasuke had his car and university tuition to pay for too. Karin insisted it was fine, and that she had already been paying the full rent for a while now. But every now and then, she would fall behind on paying the monthly expenses and bills. Fortunately, the landlord was pretty accommodating and told Karin that she was allowed to pay every two months. That definitely helped their living situation a lot, but she would sometimes make a comment (like the one she made right now) that made Sasuke feel absolutely awful, in a way he couldn't even describe.

Eventually, he started giving Uber rides, and the money he made from that went towards the rent. It wasn't a lot, but it still managed to aid Karin somewhat.

The whole thing still made Sasuke feel like a worthless, useless burden. And that was the worst feeling in the world.

"Fine. I still don't understand why you can't do it yourself, but fine." Sasuke turned and walked through the hallway from his bedroom and into the foyer, with Karin following close behind. Grabbing his keys, he opened the front door, "Where's the damn thing?"

"I already put it in your car," she patted his head like he was a child, though it made her look a bit awkward since she was a lot shorter than him. The way she acted around him, Karin might've been his older sister, "Make sure to wear a sweater, because it's raining outside and I'm not taking care of your sick ass if you catch a cold."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked out of her apartment not bothering to answer her as she called after him, probably telling him to come back and take his hoodie with him, because _no_ he was not a fucking child and he could take care of himself. She yelled some more obscenities at him as he closed the door.

Immediately stepping out of the apartment building, Sasuke regretted not listening to Karin, because it was fucking _freezing_ and the rain was pouring down like someone was holding a very large hose above him. Although his shirt had long sleeves, the fabric was very thin and he might as well have been prancing around naked in the rain.

But since he would never give Karin the satisfaction of being right (not that she needed it, because she was already well aware) he quickly ran to the resident parking lot, slid into his car and started it up, not wasting a second to turn on the heat. Quickly, he caught sight of Naruto's stupid fox plushie on the passenger seat beside him and glared at it.

"This is all your fault," Sasuke told it, not caring that he was talking to an inanimate object that belonged to _Naruto_ of all people and that if Naruto were here, he would laugh, "If you hadn't turned up when you did, I wouldn't have been interrupted by Karin in the middle of talking to Sakura."

The fox just stayed quiet.

Sasuke slammed his head against the steering wheel, hitting the horn and causing the car to let out a loud honk.

* * *

As Sasuke parked outside of Gaara's one-story house, he dialed Naruto's number on his phone and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" came a husky voice from the other end. It wasn't Naruto's voice.

"Gaara, can you give Naruto his phone?"

After a bit of stumbling and struggling from his side, the phone was handed to Naruto.

"What the hell do you want, you prick?" Naruto said, "Me and Gaara were just about to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke growled, not wanting to hear whatever it is Naruto was about to do with his boyfriend and not bothering to correct him on his poor grammar, "I'm outside your house right now, you loser, and-"

"Why fuck are you outside my house? Don't tell me Karin finally kicked you out-"

"Let me finish, you moron! I have the fucking fox toy you were bitching about last November and I'm leaving it outside on Gaara's porch. You better hurry out and get it because it's pouring right now."

"You found Kurama?!" Naruto let out a girlish squeal and he heard the phone tumble out of his hand, probably out of excitement. Once Naruto had picken it back up, he continued, "Forget what I said before, you bastard. Why don't you come in?"

" _No._ " Sasuke said firmly, because Gaara worked at an essential business and Sasuke didn't want to put Karin and himself at any risk. It was already hard enough with Karin working at Longos as a produce clerk. "Uh, I mean… I don't want to interrupt you and Gaara, or whatever."

"Fair enough. But hey, where did you find it?"

"You must've left it in the back of Karin's van after we visited Mito together on Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Thanks for bringing it, asshole."

Sasuke smiled despite himself, "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Sakura stared intently at the screen before her, willing her eyes not to close. After Hinata left the call last night, she and Ino had talked until 5 am, until Sakura realized it was already Friday and she had classes in a few hours.

She was in her _Biology II_ class at the moment, but her professor was late, as usual. Sakura watched as the other students went on their phones or other various devices while waiting for him. Her eyes finally landed on Sasuke who seemed to be writing something in a notebook.

Professor Hatake was only giving them one class per week to work on the assignment together with their partners, and since Sakura hadn't given Sasuke her number, she wouldn't get another chance to talk to him until next Thursday.

She moved the mouse with the trackpad on her laptop until it came to a stop on the chat box.

 **To:** Everyone

**Type message here…**

She clicked around a few times until it read:

 **To:** Sasuke Uchiha

**Type message here…**

* * *

Sasuke looked up from the absolute nonsense he was writing in his notebook after hearing a ping come from his laptop.

 **From** Sakura Haruno **to me:** _(Privately)_

**Hey partner :)**

Ignoring the warm, tingly feeling he felt that elicited from the word _partner_ , Sasuke quickly clicked the chat box open and typed a reply.

 **From me to** Sakura Haruno **:** _(Privately)_

**Hey**

So he was lacking a bit of enthusiasm, okay. But he wasn't really sure how to reply. Sasuke was never good at socializing.

He gave a quick glance at Sakura's face. Her expression was neutral, but there was that same exciting sparkle in her eyes.

 **From** Sakura Haruno **to me:** _(Privately)_

**How's ur day been?**

**From me to** Sakura Haruno **:** _(Privately)_

**It's been ok ig. You?**

**From** Sakura Haruno **to me:** _(Privately)_

**Great, thx for asking. I realized I never gave u my number yesterday. Is it alright if I give it to u rn?**

Sasuke typed his reply quicker than he should have.

 **From me to** Sakura Haruno **:** _(Privately)_

**Yeah**

**Ofc**

**That would be great**

**Thanks**

After a second, he realized that he probably looked like a _total desperate fucking idiot._ Fortunately for him, that's when Professor Hatake decided to join the call.

 **From** Sakura Haruno **to me:** _(Privately)_

**Ok gimme a sec**

**It's** **613-555-0141**

**From me to** Sakura Haruno **:** _(Privately)_

**Ok got it**

And he spent the rest of class with his camera off (not caring that he would probably get in trouble later) with his head in his hands realizing that he had finally gotten Sakura's number, but looked like a _fucking moron_ while doing it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I know I said I would update more frequently, but to be perfectly honest, my life sucks ass rn and I've been trying to get my shit together. I absolutely hate the way this chapter turned out lol but hopefully its length makes up for that i̶t̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶e̶v̶e̶r̶
> 
> And I'm not saying that Kiba is a bastard h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶e̶v̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶i̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶n̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ but actually that's exactly what I'm saying
> 
> On another note, I made a twitter (yay!) and if u guys would like to follow me it's @scrawlingswanss. I'd really love it if any of u guys reading this story would connect with me on there or on tumblr. Just trying to make some friends in the fandom :P
> 
> Anyways, review and tell me your thoughts my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his phone angrily and sat up.

_ Incoming call from: Idiot _

Sasuke pressed the red decline button, and throwing his phone on to the side table beside him, he quickly got underneath the covers again.

It was a weekend and Sasuke wanted to sleep in late. He would not have his plans ruined by that blonde doofus.

After a few minutes, when Sasuke had started to fall asleep, his phone rang again. Letting out a groan, he picked it up and answered it. Putting it to his ear, he laid down again, face first into his pillow.

“What the fuck do you want?” Sasuke growled, his voice muffled because of the pillow.

_ “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to play--” _

“No.” Sasuke cut him off without letting him finish. Naruto sounded like he was about to say something else, but Sasuke hung up before he could get the chance to.

About to put it away, it let out another series of rings. Grinding his teeth together, he answered again and growled into it, “Don’t call me again, I’m trying to sleep.”

And with that he hung up.

Not even bothering to put his phone away, Sasuke let it slide into the covers with him. Just as Sasuke was starting to doze off, it started ringing. Again.

Cursing as he dug through the sheets to find it, he put it to his ear yet again.

“I thought I told you not to call me again!” he yelled into the phone, “I’m  _ trying _ to sleep. What part of that do you not understand, you fucking idiot?”

“ _ Sorry! If I knew you were sleeping, I wouldn’t have bothered you so early. I’ll just try calling you later.” _

It was Sakura.

“Shit! No, wait, I’m awake!” Sasuke exclaimed before she could hang up. He untangled his legs from the sheet, fell out of the bed and landed on his butt with a loud  _ thud _ . Still sitting on the floor by his bed, he spoke into the phone again, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“It’s okay,” Sakura replied, her voice sounding like she was holding back a laugh, “Uh, are you okay, because it sounded like--”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sasuke cut her off before she could say anything that would embarrass him even more. Placing his arm on his bed for more support, he hoisted himself up and stood, “Listen, can I call you in, uh, 5 minutes?”

“Take your time!” Sakura giggled and the line went dead.

Sighing, he clicked his phone off and threw it across the room, making his way to the bathroom so that he could make himself look presentable before calling his partner again.

* * *

Sasuke tapped his screen gently. “Hey, your eyes are closing.”

“No they’re not,” Sakura replied, shaking the sleepiness out of her brain. She had talked to Ino, who she had promised to show a picture of her biology partner (Ino wouldn’t stop going on about how good looking he was) and she had eventually gone to sleep at 3 am last night watching youtube cooking videos so that she’d be able to make a decent dinner for herself the next day. Because of her stupid insomnia, she ended waking up way too early than she should’ve, at 6 am. After an hour of not being able to sleep, she decided to call Sasuke and start working on the project.

“They were,” Sasuke said, “I was watching them.”

Sakura cocked her head, “You were watching my eyes?”

“Not watching,” Sasuke replied quickly, “Checking. Just to make sure we were staying on track. That’s all.”

She wasn’t totally sure since his hair was covering them, but she was pretty sure she could see the tips of his ears turning red.

It made her feel a slight tickle inside, like the flutter of moth wings. Brushing the feeling away, she willed herself to focus on the task at hand.

“So I was thinking,” Sasuke started as Sakura twirled her hair around the pen she was holding to write down their ideas, “Maybe we could write a science journal on the effect that cherry blossoms have on the human mind.”

Sakura perked up at this, “What makes you think they have any effect?” she asked curiously.

If Sakura had been paying more attention, she would’ve seen the way Sasuke flushed when she asked him.

“Well I just think that… since they’re so… relaxing, maybe they produce some deeper, underlying reaction from our brains.” Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and Sasuke averted his eyes, “Unconsciously, obviously. And also it’s kinda fitting, since, you know, your hair and nam--you know what? Nevermind. It was a stupid idea, sorry”

“No,” Sakura spoke quickly before he could reject the idea fully. She could see what he was hinting at, and she thought the part he mentioned about her name and hair was very sweet and considerate. “Don’t be sorry. I think it’s a great idea.”

Sasuke looked at her warily, “You do?”

“Of course,” she gave him a smile, and if he were sitting there with her she might have even given him a pat on the back, “Your idea is unique and original, so I’m all for it!”

After discussing his pitch for a little while longer, and agreeing on a date and time they should call next, their conversation died down. Suddenly, it was too awkward and quiet for Sakura and when things got too awkward and quiet for her she tended to do things impulsively.

“You know,” she said nonchalantly, as if she was discussing the weather, “Your hair looks a lot like a duck’s butt.”

Sasuke blinked once. Then twice.

Sakura was about to apologize, to say she spoke without thinking, when suddenly he cracked a small smirk.

“Really? Well in that case, has anyone told you your forehead looks big enough to land a plane on it” he teased, the smirk still on his face. Sakura thought it made him look a lot better than when he was gloomy.

She feigned her surprise and dramatically crossed her arms, “Now  _ that's  _ crossing the line Sasuke.”

He looked like he was about to say something when Sakura’s phone started ringing beside her on her desk.

The caller ID told her it was Ino calling her, and although Sakura was always happy to have a chance to talk to Ino (they  _ were  _ best friends after all) she couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed at the sudden interruption. 

Apologizing to Sasuke, who’s smile was gone, she picked it up and put it to her ear, “What is it?” she tried not to sound irritated, but failed. Everyone knew how horrible an actor Sakura was.

_ “Woah, what’s up with you?” _ came Ino’s voice.

“Nothing, I was just working with Sasuke on our project.” Sakura replied simply.

_ “Ohhh you mean that hottie you were paired up with from your Biology class? Oh Sakura, it’s about ti--” _ __   
  
“ __ Ino ,” Sakura said through clenched teeth, “I’m still on call with him. He can hear you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke smirk again. Rolling her eyes, she continued.

“I’ll call you later, Ino”

_ “Fine, but you have to tell me everything! And don’t leave out any--” _

Sakura hung up before anything else could be said.

She turned to face Sasuke and he gave her a funny look. Sakura explained to him that it was just one of her friends.

“What was that she said?” Sasuke asked her with a glint in his eye, “I’m that  _ hottie from biology class? _ ”

Sakura groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! It's been a little while but I'm back :) I was very busy with midterms but now that those are over I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted (it hasn't even been proof read but I wanted it out as soon as possible) but it's all I can give for now. Please let me know what you thought! And thank you too all the nice comments you guys left
> 
> You may have noticed that I changed my name. The other one wasn't really my style and so I ended up switching it around lol. Lmk if u can figure out what it means ;)


End file.
